Supercomputer
Supercomputer is an episode of Chrome's Show of Chromeyness. Plot Chrome upgrades an old computer and turns it into a supercomputer. Chrome finds an old computer in the basement, and he turns it on. The computer has nothing special on it, just a few games such as Solitaire. Chrome sighs and gets an idea. Chrome puts the old computer on a table and gets a few items, such as a flatscreen TV and a giant keyboard. After a few hours, Chrome has successfully created a supercomputer, which is displayed proudly on a wall in the basement. Bagel knocks on the door and asks Chrome to help him fight a giant space squid. Bagel gets a phone call and says nevermind, unless Chrome wants to eat giant space sushi. Chrome shrugs and declines the offer, and shows Bagel the supercomputer. Chrome calls Rob and Mage to brag about the computer. Daccino comes downstairs as well, passing by Rob running to Chrome's house. The supercomputer greets Chrome with an avatar that looks similar to a Mii. Chrome mentions the upgraded games that are better than Solitaire, such as Five Nights at Squeegee's and My Big Potato: Hateship is Normal. Rob shoves Chrome out of the way and goes online. He updates his blog, invaderrobisreallycool.blog.com. Chrome shoves Rob out of the way and shows the gang pictures of cats. The computer restores previous tabs, but Chrome shouts and cancels the operation. The computer gives the gang cookies and a cat, and Chrome awws. Chrome shows the gang almost everything the computer can do, including an updated version of Google Maps using a new kind of tiny and unnoticeable cameras placed around the world so that the map can see what's going on in real time. After browsing around the world for a moment, the gang gasp when they find an island with "SOS" on it, and a woman on the island looking at the sky, almost at the camera. The gang immediately decide to visit the island. Daccino tells Chrome to use a teleporter, but he admits that they're broken. Bagel notes that the island isn't very far, and is a few miles from where Chrome's House is. After a driving montage, they arrive at the beach. The gang try to rent a boat, but they fail the first few times. Mage successfully bribes the person at Rent-A-Boat, and they purchase a lifeboat. TBA. Trivia *invaderrobisreallycool.blog.com is a real website, and features a humorous blog post. The blog is sadly never updated. Quotes *'Chrome': Isn't it amazing? *'Bagel': How did you make this? It's amazing! *'Mage': I'm not impressed. *'Supercomputer': Greetings, Mage. Would you like a cookie? *'Mage': (He takes the cookie.) Amazing... *'Daccino': Ooo, cookies! ---- *'Supercomputer': Greetings, Chrome. Would you like to browse the internet for cats? *'Chrome': Yeah! *'Supercomputer': Searching for "cats"... 1,000,000,000,000 results found. *'Chrome': I love you, supercomputer... that's not all it can do! Watch th-- *'Supercomputer': Restoring previous tabs... *'Chrome': Wait, no no no no no! *'Supercomputer': Operation cancelled. Would you like a cookie and a cat? *'Chrome': Uh, yeah, sure.